Road Trip
by FabulousJack
Summary: Jack, Liam, and the kids go on a road trip to michigan. They want to bond as a family. But will it all turn out as they planned?
1. Chapter 1

**AS A NOTICE! This story is not based on 13 1/2.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **"Destiny! Fernando!" Jack yelled. "Come on! We have to leave now if were going to make it!" Jack repeatiatly yelled at the kids to get their stuff together and not to forget anything behind. "Jack calm down were going to make it on time, were an hour early." Liam yells. Jack and Liam had been together for 5 years now. Living in Florida. Their first house. The kids were about to go on road trip to Michigan with them. It was time for them to get out of the house for once. Fernando had been adopted at 6 years old, after losing his family in a house fire. And Destiny had just recently been adopted a month ago. Fernando is 13 and destiny is 15. "Okay, I think were ready to go guys, load up." Liam said after making one last sweep around the house for changers and any other miscoulanious items they would need to bring.**

 **Jack tuned arounf from the drivers seat, "You guys exited?" "Yeah, I cant wait for the lake house!" Fernando yelled out of exitement. "Yeah, its going to be fun. Im looking forward to camping I guess." Destiny said. "Ok liam, pull up google maps on my phone and put aunt Jan's address in." Liam did it, and put it up in the dashboard. "Okay guys, I hope you realize this drive is going to be maybe a little more than 20 hours, so I dont want to hear are we there yet until we reach Ohio ATLEAST." Jack looked back at the kids, who nodded in agreement. The Florida turnpike was bumpy, straight, and really boring. They had left the house at 4:00 PM, and it was only 9:30 Pm. They would be crossing the Florida Goargia state line soon. The kids were already asleep, which didnt suprise them, due to the fact it was raining. And who doesnt love sleeping to that? The rain started to get to Jack too, as he started to yawn. "Are you already tired?" Liam whispered. "I'll take over for you if you want, You dont have to drive all the way until Tennessee." "Its fine Liam, Its just the rain haha." "Okay Jack, just let me know when you want me to take over because I am wide awake." "Im getting a little tired, maybe in an hour or two."**

 **"Bathroom break, get up." Liam shook the kids up. "What time is it?" Groaned Destiny. "About 2 in the morning." They all got out of the car and went into the rest stop. Rows of vending machines and bathrooms, maps, and other junk. There were alot of people moving in and out of the bathroom. Fernando and Liam walked in, and then came out about 2 minutes later. Jack and Destiny went over to the vending machines and got soda's. "You guys ready?" Yeah Fernando and Liam said in perfect unison. "I'm taking over." "If you want to, ill drive the last 6 hours." Jack says to Liam. "Okay, well theres 16 left so you and the kids go to sleep." An hour into the drive Liam heard Fernando moving around in the back seat, "Hey Liam?" "Yeah?" "How is Michian?" "Oh my gosh Fernando its beuitiful, the cabin were staying at on the lake is the prettiest place ever." Liam said. "Are me and Destiny going to be the only kids there?" "No, the entire family in Michigan is renting all eight cabins out. Its a little 1 acre lot with a grass feild in the middle and a beach in the front. So much room to do stuff. Im pretty sure your uncle Tom has to boys around your age." "This is going to be really cool." Fernando adds. The rest of the car ride up through kuntucky was prettty silent. Liam got to watch the sunrise and all of the thick fog over the mountains, which is the most buitiful thing hes ever seen. Jack starts to roll around in the passenger seat as the sun shines through the window onto his face. Liam giggles. "What time is it?" Jack asks, "Its 10:13 sleepy head. Want to stop for breakfast? Hardees has good buiscuts, I hear. Thats all the have around here." "Yeah I guess, ive never eating at Hardees before." Jack turns around and shakes the kids, "Hey gys, get up were gonna stop for food." "Ooh what?" Fernando sleepishly asks. "Hardees? I think?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: TheArrival**

 **Walking into Hardees was amazing, the smell of bacon and sausage filling everyones nostrils. "What are you guys gonna get, Fernando?" "Uh, number two?" "Same with me." Destiny said. After ordering they stood outside, the air was cool. It was about sixty degrees with a light breeze. The air was dry and it smelled like trees. "Its really nice here, it feels great too." Fernando sais stomping around in the dew. "Yeah, I would love to move to michigan, but first of all its too cold, and most importantly there is no beach." Jack loved the beach, he would go surfing everytime he got the chance. He tried to get Fernando and Destiny into it but they didnt enjoy it. Still though, he took them to the beach to swim and mess around atleast once a week. "Ive been planning alot for this road trip guys." "Like?" Destiny asks. "Well first off, the cabins, which you already knew about but im going to let you in on a little secret." "What?!" Fernando jumped in suddenly exited. "Were going to rent a pontoon boat when we get to the lake, but dont tell liam, its going to be my suprise to him ok?" "Ok." The three walked back inside right in time to hear one of the casheirs yell, "Jack?" Jack went up to the counter to grab the tray and bag and they all head back into the car where Liam was waiting. Jack plopped the bad down on Liams lap and put the coffee's in the cup holders. "Im going to drive if thats okay with you..." "Oh of course thats okay." They all got into the car after stretching a bit and started to drive, handing out buscuit's and hash browns. After they drove for about 15 minutes and everyone finished their food, they finally met the Ohio Kuntucky boarder.**

 **"Yay!" Fernando yelled impatiently as he saw the "Welcome To Ohio" Sign. "Ohio is the worst state to frive though by far." Jack said. "Why?" The kids said. "First, the drive is just one way roads that go straigt for hours.. And there isnt much hospitality. Last time I rode up here with my family when I was younger, some old dude started yelling at us for not putting the cart back." The kids and Liam laughed, "Hahaha no way!" "Yes way!" The four laughed for a bit longer, "So another story. Me and my cousins were riding kayacks through a river with the rest of the family, and we stopped by a railroad track. My cousins and I look in the water and make sure its deep enough, it was. About 20ft, and the tracks were about 20ft over the water so it didnt seem like a horrible idea. So after a few successful jumps, my cousin decides to try and show off, so he steps up and says hes gonna do a fronflip. Were all like, yeah yeah we know do it! So he jumps, does the full rotation, and lands flat on his stomach and face!" "Didnt you say you had a video thats too good!" Destiny yelled, "Yeah maybe when we get to toms, I dont know if he still has it but he might, it was the perfect angle too!"**

 **The ride through kuntucky was pretty bland, just like Jack said. Nothing but trees and feilds. And after the long 5 and a half hours they finally made it, a big green sign that said, "Wecome to Michigan!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Friends

The rest of the car ride, everyone fell asleep but Jack. It was really quiet exept for the song playing barely audible from from the radio.

"I have these thoughts so often I ought to replace the slot with what I once bought 'cuz somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence." Jack sang along to a little 21 Pilots while everyone caught up on sleep.

"Everybody up!" Jack yells as he turn the radio to full volume.

"Oh my god turn it down please!" Both Fernando and Destiny yell from the backseat.

"Okay Okay I think we get it." Liam said as he tuned off the radio laughing.

"So are we almost here?" Fernando says sleepishly.

"Yep, its right down the street!" Jack says. As they pulled into the driveway of Toms house everyone stepped out of the car, stretching and yawning.

...

"Look who we have here!" Tom yells as he walks out the front door and starts for the car, "How was the drive?"

"Good, had no problems with the car. Its good to see you man." Jack see's Chris and Kirstin, Toms kid's, walk outside with Toms wife Diana.

"Hey Jack! Hows it going Liam?" Diana says as she walks out of the house to hug them both. "God its been forever! Hey Fernando! Remember me? I think you were too young. Now who is this pretty lady!?"

"Diana, meet Destiny." Liam introduces Diana to her and Destiny shakes her hand.

...

"Okay, so this is you and Fernando's room, if you need anything ask me, dont be afraid." She smils at the two as the put their bags ext the the two beds in the basement. They hear more footsteps soming from the stairs and turn around seeing the two kids in the doorway.

"Hi guys, my names Kirstin, im 16. And this is my bother Chris." Chris waves nervously.

"Hi, im destiny, and this is-"

"Fernando, haha. I met this little dude a few years ago when they visited. Remember me?"

"No im sorry. I think i was too young." Fernando says shyly.

"Wel let me and Chris know if you need anything. Or if you want us to show you around." Kirstin politely told the two.

"We will, thanks."

"So Jack, do yo remember the sub place up the street? Little Philly's?" Tom asked Jack, brainstorming on where they should go eat for their first day in michigan.

"Of course I do, the place is still open?"

"Oh yeah, they're getting great buisness, I've pretty much funded the play." Tom and Jack laugh at the Joke.

"So we going out there?" Tom asks.

"Of course we are." Jack replies with a growling stomach. The last thing he ate was the Hardees in kuntucky.

"Okay, lets go."

They all loaded up in Toms Cadillac, which was really huge for an SUV. The four kids sat comftorably in the very back, Jack and Laim sat close in the middle, and Tom and Diana obviously sat in the front. Chris and Kirstin instantly started asking Fernando and Destiny questions as soon as they sat down.

"So, what school do you guys go to?" Kirstin asks Fernando, who is too shy to respond.

"Im a freshman at Satellite High, and Fernando is a 7th grader at DeLaura Middle School." Destiny said with a upbeat, enthusiastic voice.

"Oh thats pretty cool. 7th grade treating you well Fernando?" Kirstin asks again. She is a really outgoing person, she wasnt afraid to introduc herself and ask questions. Which is respectable.

"Its pretty good. Im passing." Fernando says quietly.

"Destiny? School treating you we-"

"Were here!" Tom yells from the front seat interupting Kirstin.

"We'll talk later, lets go get some grub!" Kirstin sounds really exited to eat here, which made Fernando and Destiny hungry too.

...

After junk food galore, the family all hopped back in stuffed, and headed back to Toms.

"Yeesh, its cold outside." Fernando says.

"Oh yeah, your from florida haha." Kirstin and Tom laugh as the temerature only dropped to about 72.

"You guys packed coats right?" Liam looked back at Destiny and Fernando

"Oops hehehe." Destiny laughs. "Ditto." Fernando joins along in the laughter.

"How do you guys know your coming to Michigan and not even pack a coat?" Jack turns around and laughs with Liam. He would just go to the store with the two tomorrow and let them pick one. Once they all got hope they filed out of the car, it was already getting late as it was about 9:15. The kids went straight for their room once they walked in. And Kirstin and Chris followed.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Fernando asks yawning.

"Hmmm," Chris says. "Maybe watch a movie?" He gets ups and pulls down a screen. He walkes back behind the couch that is in the basement and turns on a projecter.

"Woah you guys have a theatre?" Destiny asks.

"I wouldnt call it a theatre, but, close to it haha." Kirstin replies.

"So, what should we watch?"

"A scary one!"

...

"Man im pretty tired... I think im going to get to bed, but we'll catch up more tomorrow ok guys?" Jack says to Tom and Diana. As him and Liam walk downstairs the kids start walking up.

"Movie night?"

"Yeah... Im really tired though."

"Well than you two should get to bed, theres alot of stuff we're going to do tomorrow and you guys need to rest. So do we especially." As Destiny and Fernando go to bed, Liam stretches and pulls out the futon. They're sleeping in the living area of the basement and the kids have a room in the basement with two beds. But they didnt mind. They both layed down next to each other silently unti Liam spoke.

"This is going to be great..." Liam whispers.

"Yeah, you exited for the cabins?"

"Definetly.. Havent been on burt lake in years, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Night."

The two went to sleep, dreaming of how their vacations is going to go. Hopefully, all goes well.

 **^Authors note^**

 **So, new chapters should be coming out every 2-3 days. I ill keep pushing out new chapters. Planning on ending this story somewhere around 100k words. Who knows :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bonding time

Jack woke up groggy. He looked over to see Liam snoring and drooling next to him, "Hehe, so cute." He thought. Jack went up the stairs as and quietly opened the basement door, everyone was already up. He checked his watch, 7:20.

"Wow, you guys get up early." Jack looks at Diana and Tom as he walks into the Kitchen.

"Yeah, we like to get the most out of the day." She snickers, "Not really, wer're just making breakfast for you guys."

"Oh come on you dont have to do that!" Jack pleaded sarcastically. "The kids dont get up until 1 or 2... So im going to have to wake them up so their food doesnt get cold. What'chya making anyway?"

"Oh just eggs, bacon, and waffles." Diana says.

"Morning Jack." Kirstin calls from the kitchen table. Jack waves back and smiles.

"So, I was thinking. When we go up to Burt lake, should I rent a pontoon for the weekend? I mean, the kids would definetly love it." Jack stomps over to the kitchen table.

"Yeah actually, that sounds like a great idea. The kids would prbably love it. Plus we could go explore the lake, there are alot of canals leading to small places that are just awesome your going to have to see it to beleive it. And me and Tom somewhat know out way around the lake."

*30 Minutes Later*

"Huh?" Liam woke up, confused that this isnt where he normally sleeps. "Oh yeah hehe." Liam gets up and uses the bathroom, then walks over to the kids room and wakes them up. They got alot of sleep on the ride here so getting up wasnt a huge ordeal.

"Hey guys." Liam walks up the steps.

"Hey Liam." Diana and Kirstin both say in unison.

"So you guys are renting a-"

"SHHHHHHHUDGEGEEG!" Jack practically yelled across the kitchen to stop her. "Its a secret!"

"Oh sorry." Diana laughs and winks to Jack.

"What is?" Liam asks.

"Nothiiiiiiiiiing." Jack looks at Liam and smirks, trying to hide his obvious smile. The weatherman interupted the awkward silents,

"Hello and goodmorning to most of Crarford county. Today is going to be partly cloudy with a seventy five percent chance of rain, but not to worry. In two days a cold front will be moving through eliminating all chances of rain or clouds. The best this about it, is that the temperature will not drop below 70. Thanks for tuning in, im Hank for the Wesh 2 news weather center."

"Perfect!" Jack practically yells, startling evryone in the room.

 **SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLY SHORT CHAPTER! The rest will be longer, I just felt like I had to add this kind of stuff in, it adds more depth to the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting Out

"Wake up loser." Destiny shook Fernando. He woke up and walked to the bathroom, then upstairs to talk to everyone else.

"Hey guysssss." Fernando looked around the room and saw breakfast on the table. "Ooh." He said sitting down.

"So maybe today should be some kind of a little break. Maybe all just hang out at home. Let the kids also get to know eachother a little better." Liam spoke up.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." Jack and Diana agreed.

"Alright, so you four go do something and we'll all talk and get all caught up with whats going on."

...

Destiny and Fernando walk bak downstairs. They grabbed their shoes and a jacket, which a cold front blew threw overnight, and even though it was only 65 degrees they were from florida, so they were extremely sensitive to cold. After grabbing their jackets and shoes they walked outside. Seeing Chris and Kirstin.

"So do you guys want to go somewhere in particular?" Kirstin asked.

"We dont really know around here reall so, I have no idea." Chris and Kirstin look at eachother and snicker a little.

"We know the perfect place!" Chris said, grabbing a bike and a few skateboards in the garage. "Here." Chris said handing Fernando and Destiny both a board.

"Uhm... Where?" Destiny asks sounding a bit concerned.

"Just follow us, you'll see."

...

"No way!" Fernando said running through the grass. As he ran up to a gutter like hill going down through the drass, as swept and clean, so nobody ran stuff over and fell. Someone obviously maintained the ghetto skatepark.

"Can we go down it?" Destiny asked.

"Thats why we're here arent we?"

The four walked over to the top. It wasnt a pretty steep hill, but there wasnt much to stop yourself on if you were going too fast.

"Ill go first." Chris said dropping the skateboard down onto the concrete, "Watch this."

He pushed off and started kicking as fast as he could. Then started pumping down the twists and turns avoidein a few rocks laying in the center of the path. He started picking up speed really quickly. At the end he jumped off and rolled through the grass laughing uncontrollabl. After running about halfway up the hill, he yelled.

"Haha holy shit that was awesome!"

"My turn!" Fernando yelled as he stepped up and dropped the board. "Okay, here I go." He pushed offand started to go faster, dodging little grass mounts sprouting through the ground. After reaching the end he jumped just like Chris had, skidding across the grass.

"You want to go?"

"Uhm I think im fine." Destiny said watching the boys go down again.

"Yeah I dont really want to go down either. Its not as cool as it looks. Besides, I kinda want to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Im boring haha."

"Well yeah." The two sat down in the grass. "Girl talk."

"Dating anyone?" Kirstin asks.

"Nope. I dont really know anymone."

"Oh. Well that sucks. I dont have a boyfriend either. Alot of people think im a freak because I dont date. Funny thing is I just cant get a boyfriend." Kirstin mumbles ad smiles.

"Oh come on your pretty. You could get a boyfriend easily!" Destiny yells laughing. "I vow to get you one by the ed of this trip. And I wont leave until you get one."

"Woah calm down I get it haha." Kirstin smiled. Destiny was really nice and outgoing. And Kirstin obviously noticed.

...

"Want to go with me up to the store real quick?" Jack looked over at Liam, who was texting a few friends back in Florida about the vacation so far.

"Yeah of course."

On the way to the store. It was too silent.

"Anything you want to talk? Something bothering you? Whats going on?" Jack looked over at Liam who was just staring back.

"Nothings wrong. Just nothing to talk about."

"Theres always something to talk about... But thats fine Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"Im not being gumpy for fucks sake!"

"Hehe okaaaaaaaaay." Jack said as sarcastically as possible. "Do you need a nap?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT AND GET THE SHIT DIANA NEEDS!" Liam yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hehe okay. Good talk." Jack laughed his as off while walking into the store with liam. "Look I know somethings bugging you, just tell me."

"Jack I just dont want to talk about it okay? Im just a little pissed off..."

"At?"

"Stuff."

"And?"

" S"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Nobody is just mad at stuff and things. Is it that hard to tell me?"

"Yes. It is." Liam looked at Jack with a serious face. "Its just embarassing ok?"

"Okay okay... Tell me when you get over it." Jack smirked laughing a bit earning a glare from Liam. 'He's pretty mad im not taking him seriously.' Jack thought.

 **Hmm. Whats bothering Liam? How is destiny going to help Kirstin get a date? Maybe you'll find out next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Friends

Kirstin and Destiny walk down the street towards the house, while Fernando and Chris race eachother. Everyone had finally found a friend, atleast for Michigan.

"So how do you think the lake is going to be?" Kirstin says breaking the silence.

"I dont know, its supposed to be nice looking and somewhat fun. So hopefully it lives to its expectations."

"Yeah I dont know. At least were all going, not just me and Chris. He's annoying when nobody is around."

"Yeah, Fernando has his moments too. Even though ive known him for half a year." The four got back to the house and sat in the front yard. "So now what?"

"Now... uhm, nevermind. I have no idea." Chris spoke up.

"Maybe just go walk around and find something? There's an abandoned building up the street! Maybe we should find a way in!" Kirstin jumped up in excitement. Both of the boys nodding and smiling staring at Destiny waiting for an answer.

"Sure. Just dont get me caught."

The four started walking down the street, and turning the corner seeing the worn down building. It looked like a small factory with alot of broken windows, but pretty tightly sealed. All the windows were too high to climb into.

"Maybe we should go around back?"

"We can try it, but I doubt the place is going to be-" She was interrupted to see Chris open up a door wide open. "What? That wasn't open the last time we were here." The four peeked into the building, which was dark and creepy. Destiny and Kirstin both pulled out their phones and turned on their flashlights, scanning around the hallway as the walked down it. The place smelled like mildew and was obviously wet from rain that seeped through the roof. Falling down and landing into a pool that collected over time in the center of a big room. Light that came through the roof shined through the dust in the air, making everything look like it was glowing brightly.

"Woah... That looks awesome." Destiny spoke up after a long pause of the four admiring the sight of it all. A small tree had started growing in the middle of the little pond inside of a pot. Everything around the middle of the room was dark and erie, so they decided to move on. The group of four started walking before hearing footsteps...

"Quit stomping Chris we arent stupid."

"Thats not me!" Chris yelled as destiny stopped in the front.

"Everyone stop moving!" Destiny turned around motioning for them all to be quiet. Slowly after stopping for 30 seconds, the group could hear shuffling and more footsteps, but constantly blamimg eachother. Until a loud stomp from far off in the building rung through the halls, making it obvious that they were not alone...

...

Jack and Liam started their drive home, Liam the the passenger seat not being as quiet as earlier.

"So im guessing your not bothered anymore?" Jack looked over at Liam.

"Yeah, I was just over reacting over stupid shit. And no, I still dont really want to talk about it."

"Okay, I wont complain." The two continued their drive down the road that was somewhat secluded. It was surrounded by dense forest on each side, and it was approaching sunset.

"The golden hour." Liam said softly.

"What?"

"Its what photographers refer to, its the best time to take videos, or pictures."

"Oh, how do you know that?"

"I dunno, I learned it from somewhere. Probably the photography class I took in High School. I still want to get into photography." Liam said.

"Thats not a bad idea, I sorta think videography is cool. Like filming commercials, movies, stuff like that."

"Maybe we should try something like that. Make a Michigan movie haha."

"The funny thing is we could. We have alot of leftover money from not getting a hotel and driving all the way here non stop." The two pulled into the driveway, and walked inside with a few bags, placing them on the counter.

"Wheres the kids?" Liam asked.

"Out doing something, they've been gone for a couple of hours. It kinda worries me that Kirstin never answered my calls either." Diana said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Probably just having a good time hon." Tom said, "Dont worry about em' Kirstin wont let them do anything stupid."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Run

"Uhm... What was that?!" Kirstin said

"I really dont know! We should leave!" Chris and Fernando agreed. The four turned around and started to run out of the building. As soon as they got to the door, they saw that someone had shut it. Thankfully it was still unlocked, so after a few slams it burst open. The four continue to run all the way home, not turning around to check if someone was following. Night had began to creep over. Destiny stopped running, and everyone else stopped too. Their hearts pounding in their chest's.

"I... I.. Think were.. good." Destiny said between harsh sharp breaths. Everyone stared at each other wondering who was there with them.

"Maybe it was a homeless person?' Fernando said, which wasn't a completely stupid idea. There had been a high 'Unemployment' rate around Detroit. So basically alot of homeless people. And even though taking refuge in a worn down building sounded like a good idea, this place was a wreck and was not suitable for eaven a hobo to live in.

Kirstin pulled out her phone, "Holy shit. Guys... 5 missed calls." The four all turned down the street and started a light jog to the house. Glad they were ok, but scared they were in trouble.

...

When they entered the house their eyes immediately set on the parents who were all sitting at the table talking a short second ago.

"Where were you?" Diana asked looking directly at Kirsin. Who was oldest, thus blamed.

"Im sorry.. I forgot about my phone for a minute-"

"More like a few hours."

"Mom look im sorry we were having fun." Chris spoke up.

"I'll let it slide, dont forget about your phone again." Diana got up from the table to start making a glass of water. All four kids started the shameful walk to the stairs.

...

"Well at least nobody is mad?" Destiny choked up.

"Yeah, well. She is. We just have company so she is going to suck it down a bit."

"Thats what she said." Chris laughed with Fernando as Destiny and Kirstin glared at them. The four decided they would watch another movie. Not a scary one this time due to their recent experience.

"Thats enough excitement for tonight... How about a comedy movie?"

"Definitely..." The four began to settle in and watch a funny movie. Silently over thinking what had happened in the building. It stuck to their minds like glue all night

...

"What-... GUYS! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Fernando screamed. The footsteps began to grow louder, and grow into stomps. Not friendly at all.

"PLEASE! WHO ARE YOU!" Fernando continued to scream torwards the empty darkness. He turned to run away, but a hand reached out and grabbed him, shaking him around.

"Calm down! Stop! FERNANDO!" Destiny yelled at him as he kicked and trashed at her. "Wake up you idiot!"

Fernando opened his eyes, realizing he had a nightmare and fell asleep during the movie. Everyone was staring at him and he was trying to conceal how embarased he was.

"S-sorry..." Fernando looked at destiny, who was scratched and kicked.

"Dude its okay just... No more exploring for you." She managed to choke out a laugh, even though fernando had kicked her several times in the neck and face.

The three headed to bed and layed down. Trying not to think of earlier. Trying as hard as they could to think of the stupid movie, which was not funny whatsoever.

"Night Destiny."

"Night dude."

...

In the morning eveyone was set out to for a mission. To find something to eat, due to the fact that Tom and Diana were out shopping. For some reason the two liked to get up extremely early. 5 in the morning early... And somehow have the energy to function during the day. It was just Jack, Liam, Chris, Kirstin, Destiny, and Fernando in the house. All 6 of them were awake. Thinking of what to eat.

"McDonalds?" Liam spoke out.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered at his perfect solution. All 6 kids and adults packed into Jack's car and started to down the street, to a little shopping plaza that was down the road a bit. As they passed the abandoned building all four kids got uncomfortable. With Jack and Liam noticing.

"Uh. What is it guys?" Jack said. Receiving no answer.

"Guys?"

"Nothin." Kirstin said. She was terible at lying. But somehow Jack continued driving and didnt question the kids anymore.

...

After arriving back home, and eating their food. Diana and Tom came in holding small bags from the grocery store. Jack tossed Tom two biscuits for them both and they ate them.

"Okay.." Diana spoke, "We have to do something today. Right?"

"Go-Carts." Kirstin instantly replied.

"Well, we're leaving for the lake tomorrow. We have to do something fun right? Go-Carts it is."

"Yes!" Fernando and Chris high fived. Obviously excited about it.

 **Ayeeee Go-Carts. So the** **abandoned house mystery isn't solved yet.. And who knows. It might be in the future ;)**

 **-Ya boi Jack**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Lake

"Finally!" Fernando shouted as the four packed thei bags and began to walk them out of the door to the car. The two groups were going to drive seperate cars incase they needed the extra one at Burt Lake. "How long is the drive?!"

"Something around three to four hours. Its not bad dont worry, there are alot of things to see along the way." Fernando groaned at the sound of Liams voice. He kept groaning until they were all done packing the car.

The car ride was excrutiatingly painful. There werent many rest stops on the way, so Fernando was bouncing up and down the seats half way there.

"We should be getting there in about an hour, theres a rest stop up here if ou guys need to go-."

"PLEASE!" Fernando shouted in the middle of Jack talking, earning a devilish laugh from Destiny.

The rest of the car ride was bland and just trees an an occasional lake. Which the kids think they had seen enough of. On arrival to the state park the kids and Liam both look out of the window anxiously. The smell of barbeque and grills filled the air. They puled into a huge lot that had 5 or 6 small cott's. Old family that neither Fernando or Destiny knew at all. Especially Destiny.

"Well look who made it." Tom said from the front porch of a small cott as Jack pulled the car up onto the grass.

"Yep. Which one?" Jack said poking his head out of the window. Receiving a pointed finger to the house just next door. Jack pulled up as Tom threw him a key and caught it. The cott looked really nice. It was very small, but had two rooms and a bathroom, with the acception of a small dining/living room at the front.

"Hey Destiny, lets go look around." Fernando said as the two walked out the door. They started for their walk torwards the lake, wich was only about one hundred feet from the small ring of cottages. Fernando let out a 'Woah' sound as he saw that the lake was not as he anticipated. The horizon engulfed the end of the lake, not showing a single peice of Canada that lies just acrossed it. Destiny walked over and dipped her foot into the chrystal clear water of the lake.

"YEESH! ITS FREEZING!" Fernando walked over to where Destiny was and dipped his foot into the water, yelping a just how cold it really was. They were warned it wou;d be cold, but not this cold.

"This sucks!" Fernando yelled. He was always scared of lakes and rivers, but never the ocean. Just like Jack. He and Fernando hated water that you could not see the bottom, or muddy and squishy sand. They both despised it. Something they both definetly shared. Fernando was especially mad because this lake was beautiful, and not like lakes in Florida at all. Which werent really lakes. More like sespools.

"Its not that terrible. Maybe we could try and jump in!" Without hesitation Fernando instantly sarted running from Destiny, knowing what her plan was. He ran all the way down the beach where and tuned into a small park that was about a football feild away from where the cottages were.

"Fernando! Come on!" Destiny yelled with the most evil, sinister smile ever. "I'll find you!"

 **Yes I know. An EXTREMELY short chapter. The fam is all in Michigan now though. Safe and sound. Well, hopefully they will be safe and sound ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Settling in

"Fernandooooo!" Destiny shouted. It was starting to grow night time and she couldnt find Fernando anywhere, after he had ran from her. "This is not funny dude, its getting dark!" Still no answer. The park had begun to grow mpre and more silent as night krept over. A calm breeze turning into a stong wind. Destiny knew there was a cold front coming in, she could feel it getting colder as the breeze progressed.

"Im not afraid to leave you! Lets go Fernando!" Destiny still didn't get a response, wich began to really worry her. Fernando hasn't ever been here and neither has Destiny. So they could get lost really easily. A loud thud came from behind her.

"Fernando?!" She yelled over the loud sound of the wind blowing through the trees. She looked down to see a branch that fell on the ground. She was really getting worried about Fernando at this point, until she saw a black figure running down the shoreline of the lake. It didn't really look like Fernando, but she started to run forward it. And it wasnt, just someone jogging by the sunset. Destiny started back for the cabins, expecting Fernando to have just walked back to them. On the way back the breeze was slowly getting stronger and stronger, earning many creepy noises as she walked back to the cabins. Fernando was still nowhere, which made her break into somewhat of a jog, in case she was wrong about him being back at the cabin's.

"Destiny!" She heard after running, the loud yell coming from behind her. Fernando.

"You scared me! The fuck Fernando!" Destiny yelled at Fernando, who was laughing histarically at her.

"You- hahaha, gotta admit.. That was funny."

"No! It wasnt!" The two started running back to the cabins because it had gotten really cold now. Almost 50 degrees, which to Floridians, was really cold.

...

"Okay guys, food's ready." Liam yelled through the screen door to the kids, who were sitting on the couch. Destiny still pretty pissed off about earlier.

"Coming." The two replied. Hot dogs and hamburgers for food almost all week. And not to mention all of the fast food they had eaten in the past few days. After a while, surprisingly junk food started to grow less and less appealing to the two. They manages to get out of the cabin to see Chris and Kirsten outside waiting for the dynamic duo.

"Hey guys." Fernando said as he walked by the two, grabbing a bun and a plate.

"Want to play a game?" Chris said to Fernando, looking at Kirstin and Destiny at the same time, hoping they would both get the jist.

"Yeah sure, when im done eating." Fernando replied.

...

After everyone got their food, Chris ran back to his cottage/cabin and grabbed a flashlight.

"Okay, so two verse two teams, one is hunting, the other is hiding." Chris said, picking Fernando as his partner. The two handed Destiny the flashlight and instantly started running over towards the beach.

"Okay, so I guess we're hunting?" Kirstin said to Destiny.

"Yeah I'm guessing." The two waited about 30 seconds and then broke into a walk to the beach. Alot of space to cover. And not to mention that Fernando and Chris dressed in their darkest clothes. Destiny turned the flashlight on and started waving it around. She could see the glow of someone's eyes in the dunes about fifty feet away. She and Kirstin started walking towards it. The two screamed seeing a raccoon jump out of the dune and start running down the beach.

"Ohhhhh my god.." Destiny said between harsh breaths.

"I knowwwww." Kirstin replied, looking just as spooked.

...

After finishing their game of Hide n' Seek, getting absolutely destroyed by Fernando and Chris, who were never found. The the four split up, walking back to their cabins. Once inside, Destiny layed down on the couch and started to dose off, as Fernando grabbed his jacket and headed out to the fire-pit that all the adults were sitting at. He picked a seat on the sand next to Jack. It was 11:45.

"You aren't tired or something?" Jack said looking down at Fernando who was staring at the fire.

"Nope, do we have marshmallows?"

"I think so, go check the cabinets of the kitchen. Im pretty sure we have chocolate and crackers too, if I didnt eat it all." Jack laughed as Fernando started a job towards the cabin. He opened the cabinets and grabbed the marshmallows. He ran toward the fire, picking up a stick off the ground and wiping it off with his shirt.

"Found em'." Fernando sat back down next to jack and began to put one on a stick.

"Really? A stick? We have fire pokers you know.." Jack said looking at Fernando questionably.

"Yes, a stick." Fernando said laughing, sticking his marshmallow into the fire, watching it burn.

 **Marshmallows and fun. Partially short chapter, but whateva. Fun story to write.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Memories

"Sometimes in life, things need to be let go. Things you care about and love the most, charashing like nothing else in the world, need to be earased from your memories at some point."

"Okay, Liam you can open your eyes." Liam uncovered his eyes to see a boat parked in the water.

"Did you rent it?" He said with a smile.

"Maybe.. Were all going on a ride around the lake all day today!" Jack said, looking at Liam who was smiling a smile that said, 'Hell yes! Lets go!'.

After an hour of going out, getting food and drinks, and packing a bag of sunscreen, Jack, Liam, and the kids all loaded onto the boat and started to drive slowly out into the water. About ten minutes of cruising across the water they reached a narrow canal, that was supposedly leading to a small private beach.

"I think I see it!" Fernando shouted as they approached a small, sandy beach. The water was chrystal clear, but the bottom was pretty covered in branches and grass. A few beers and boxes were left on the beach, obviously indicating that there had been people here before. Fernando and Destiny hopped out of the boat quickley, jumping into the waste high water as Jack pulled the pontoon boat up onto the sand.

"Can we swim?" Fernando said.

"Of course, but watch out theres a small current, so dont go too far out." On the other side there was a tree hanging over the water, it looked perfect to jump off of. Fernando instantly spotted it and turned to Destiny, who had the exact same look. "Can we go jump off it!?" Destiny turned back to see Liams obvious answer on his face.

"Sure! I'll go too!" Jack said, pulling Liam toward the water.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! NOOOOO!" Liam shouted at the extended hand Jack had. "Thats a terrible idea!"

"Oh come on! Liam it will be fine!" Jack begged, somehow convincing Liam to come swim across the canal with him. The water was deep enough over the tree. But one thing scared Jack and Destiny as the approached the tree. Spiders were all over it, nothing but webs covered the limbs. Other than the center.

"OH HELL NO!" Jack yelled as he saw the tree. "FUUUUCK NO!"

Jack and Destiny both swam as fast as the could as Liam and Fernando stared with a grin. "You can just swipe them off you know!" Liam shouted over the canal. "Its not that bad!"

"Are you crazy?!"

Liam laughed and continued to walk to the tree, he climbed up the back of it and swatted the webs that were on a few of the limbs. He reached the top of the tree and jumped, landing in the water with a huge canon ball, making a massive splash and earning a huge laugh from Destiny. Fernando started to walk up the tree and got to the end, almost falling. He jumped, breaking a branch and hitting the water with the loudest smack they ever heard, a pure belly flop. He broke the surface thrashing for air as it was knocked completely out of him. Laughing too hard to breath as he started for shore. His chest and arms were extremely red and bruised.

"I GOT IT ON VIDEO!" Destiny shouted across the canal to Fernando, who gave her the dirtiest glare ever.

"I SWEAR TO GOD DESTINY!" Fernando shouted back, "Watch this! I'll show you!"

Fernando started climbing to the top of the tree, and stood up on the branch. He took a huge lunge, doing a clean backflip into the water. Everyone started to cheer. Then ten seconds passed, and still no sound of Fernando.

"Fernando!" Jack shouted as he jumped into the water, which had started to move faster. He started to swim as fast as he could downstream, looking everywhere for Fernando.

"GUYS! HELP!" Jack shouted as he continued to swim faster and faster. Destiny and Liam both jumped into the water as fast as they could. Downsteam they heard shouts coming from a head that was bobing up and down quickly.

"HE- HELP!" Fernando yelled louder and louder. Jack started swimming torwards him with all of his power, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up. He started to head for the side of the shore, Fernando was struggling to breath and swim. They got to shore and Fernando started coughing and choking on water, Liam patting his back as he did. Jack looked down at his leg, that was bleeding prefusley. There was a massive gash on the bottom of his foot, and his back was completely cut up and bruised.

"I-.. I hit the bottom and my legs and back were the first to- hit it.." Fernando said coughing and wheezing in pain. "It hurts, really really bad." He said, reaching over for his foot, only to cry out in pain.

"OW!" Fernando yelled as he moved his arm. It sat awkwardly at a weird angle in his shoulder, obviously dislocated.

"Oh my god.. That river really.. Really fucked you up..." Destiny said earning a stare from Fernando, who was not amused. The three picked Fernando up gently, carrying him into the water and slowly making their way down it. Fernando squealing in pain every step. As they got to the boat the all helped Fernando up onto the deck, and covered his foot in Jacks shirt, which was instantly covered in blood. Liam jumped into the drivers seat as Jack tended to the wounds. He gunned it down the canal, yelling to other boated he passed that he was sorry and that this was an emergency. He raced all the way back to the cabins where he was able to park the boat at the small docks.

"Why are you back so early?" Diana asked as they pulled up by the dock.

"Emergency, go get the car, Fernando is hurt." He replied, Diana started to job back towards the cabins to get the car. They all escorted Fernando to the car and hopped into the back, Jack setting a waypoint to the nearest hospital.

 **Uh oh, well hey. Theres some action right? Long chapter too!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Hospital

The waiting room was silent. Jack was feeling really bad, due to the fact that he let Fernando do it. He felt extremely guilty. After an hour of silence, waiting. They heard the squeaky sounds of a wheelchair coming down the hallway. In it was a drowsy, drugged up looking Fernando who smiled slightly when he saw them all waiting. His foot was stitched up from his big toe and halfway down his foot. It was really bad... The gash looked like it was waiting to bleed. Fernando had to use crutches until the would healed enough to be walked on.

"Hello there, im Doctor Montley." He extended out his hand and shook Jack and Liams. "Your son is going to be okay, his foot was the only thing we had complications with."

"Complications...?" Jack said with a worried face.

"Well he had to get 20 stitches, and that is going to take a very long time to heal. It was a deep cut, and was not clean, so I can not tell you whether or not the stitches will pop out if he is not careful." He looked down at Fernando who gave a thumbs up and a smile. He was still in a lot of pain. In total of injury's he cut his foot open, Fractured his shoulder and dislocated it, and cut his back up slightly. Not to mention how sore he was from struggling to stay afloat. But, he was alive.. And thats all that mattered.

"Well, if they do we will certainly bring him back up here." That was a lie, the place was really sketchy.. And creepy.

"Well we have to have you sign a few papers and we will get you guys out of here as fast as we can." The doctor said. Motioning to the clipboard he had in his hand.

...

Fernando was successfully put into the car without much of a struggle. And not that much pain.

"So, food?" Liam said looking back at the kids.

"Yes, please. I haven't eaten anything sense breakfast and its already 7 at night." Desitiny said.

"So, fast food. Or restaurant?"

"Definitely not a restaurant... Im in hospital clothes."

"Yeah.. He has a point." Jack said. "Burger King it is."

...

Getting home, Fernando was able to get himself out of the car. He slowly got back inside. Instantly there were multiple knocks at the door. It was Chris and Kristin, both looking inside concerning.

"Are you okay? We heard what happened and we've been really worried." Kirstin says as she walks over to Fernando who was sitting on the couch.

"Im fine.. But im still in a lot of pain. I tried a back flip off the tree in the canal and hit the bottom really fast. It wasn't deep enough. I cut my foot open and dislocated my shoulder... Overkill much?" Fernando said actually laughing about it. Surprisingly he took the pain extremely well. He didn't shred a tear, other than a few shrieks of pain. Other than that he handled the situation well and that made Jack and Liam pretty proud that we wasn't freaking out over all the blood, nor did he faint.

"Shit man that, really sucks." Chris said. "Can you walk? How bad is the cut?"

"Well... 20 stitches.. So no, I wont be walking for very long." Fernando said, about to cry.

"Aww man Im sorry, we will make it up to you okay? Starting now." Chris said, whispering something to Kirstin and walking out the door. Fernando started to weep a bit, trying to hide the fact that he was crying from Jack as he walked in the room.

"Hurts?" Jack said. Kneeling down to Fernando.

"No.." Fernando replied quickly. "Just, nothing."

"Oh come one, what is it?" Jack pleaded.

"Well... Now I cant do anything. Cant run, walk, or even move around for that matter." Fernando said, letting another tear fall from his face.

"Its not that bad, and if it makes you feel any better, Destiny caught that sweet backflip on video. And yes. It was a really perfect flip." Jack said smiling. He ruffled his hair and started to walk torwards the bedroom. The thought of almost losing Fernando... Played back in his mind like a song on repeat. It scared him. And he felt like he needed to be closer with the kids more often, because almost losing your own son makes you think, 'Will I regret the life I had with him or cherish the memories?' Nobody wants to think like that, ever. But the reality of it made Jack worried and sad.

...

Chris and Kirstin came bursting through the door with ice cream. Dairy Queen. Fernando's eyes lit up at the sight and he smiled brightly, there was more than enough for all the kids as Destiny and Fernando all at in the circle by the couch. They all sat and watched TV together for about an hour, slowly eating the ice cream that Kirstin bought for them all.

"Thanks alot guys, I feel alot better." Fernando said, thanking them. "But I really need some rest, catch you guys tomorrow ok?" They said bye and walked out the door back to their cabin.

"Take these." Liam said, handing Fernando three brightly colored pills. "SO you dont get and infection, and its a pain releiver."

"Thanks." Fernando gulped the pills with the last of his water and sat back. He watched Cartoon Network as he slowly dosed off, the medication making him drowsy, until finally he fell asleep.

...

"Hey, whats wrong?" Liam said to Jack who was sitting at the edge of the bed on his phone.

"Nothing,.. Just, thinking." Jack replied, looking sympathetically at Liam.

"About today..?"

"Yeah.. Just, its really scary to think about it.." Jack said, "Really, really scary."

...

Fernando fell from the tree, landing the backflip perfectly, exept this time, Jack remembers. He yells and runs for the water yelling for Destiny and Liam to follow. But this time, they're both still with shock. JAck dives into the water looking for Fernando, but he wasnt anywhere in sight. He looked and looked for another thirty seconds, but still no sign.

"FERNANDO!" Jack screamed at the top of his lounges. "FERNANDO!"

He shouted over and over again. And no response. He looks around and there was no sign of him anywhere... Fernando was gone..

...

"GAAHH!" Jack yelled waking Liam up in a jump. Jack was breathing heavily and sweating, Liam looked at him worried, because it was 50 degrees in the room.

"What.. Happened?"

Jack calmed down and looked back at Liam who was really concerned. "Nightmare... Really bad dream." Jack said laying back down. Trying to sleep, but cant.

"Liam..?" Jack said sitting up.

"Y- yeah..?" Liam said, sitting up dreary and tired.

"What are we going to do tomorrow.." He checked his clock. 4:42 AM. "Er.. Today I mean."

"I.. Have no clue. But we should do something Fernando can do too..."

"Want to watch the sunrise? Its almost five." Jack said, standing up. Grabbing a new pair of pants.

"I guess so.. You woke my ass up pretty quick." The two got dressed and walked into the kitchen, making two cups of coffee.

"Quieeeeeeet!" Liam said as Jack poured his coffee.

"I have him two pain killers and a sleeping pill, theres no way hes waking up before two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Overkill?"

"Nah, trust me. He may not show it, but he is in alot of pain. Trust me. He is going to be really sore today." The two slowly opened the door. The sky was just turning light grey. the sun was about to rise. They walked over to the beach area that was facing the east, perfect for the sunrise. The sky was clear, not a single cloud. They both sat down at the picnic table that sat next to the water. Small waves lapped the shore of the beach. It was really peacful there. Seconds felt like hours.

"So Jack.." Liam said, pulling out a bag.

"Yes?"

"Well, remember how you said you wanted to get into photography?"

"No... You didnt!" Liam pulled a camera out of the bag. A really nice looking camera.

"Well, I guess now is a good time to start huh?" Liam said, smiling at Jack who had the biggest smile ever on his face. He instantly turned it on and started fidgeting with all the buttons. Liam was laughing about how obsessed he had easily gotton over the camera already. He looked over a little packet that was in the box and knew how to basically work the camera for now. Jack jumped up, taking pictures of the sunset and everything around him.

"You are literally the best Liam!" Jack said, smiling and hugging Liam for the longest time. The two sat and watched the sunrise, half of the time Jack was fiddling around with the new camera. After around 7 o'clock came in, Destiny started walking down the beach towards them.

"Hey." She said as she sat down at the bench. She saw Jack playing with his camera and smile looking a Liam, who was smirking at what he purchased for him.

...

"Woah... What time is it..?" Fernando said, slowly sitting up on the couch, trying not to move too fast. "Ow ow ow ow."

"Its about tree o'clock." Liam said smirking.

"No way... What?" Fernando said, searching for his phone.

"Jack knocked you out with painkiller last night, but atleast you got rest." Liam said, "Come get some food if you want, I have McDonalds."

"So what are we going to do today?" Fernando said as he limped over to the table where there was a burger and fries waiting for him."

"Well, we might take the boat out to a restaurant thats on the water, and if not that, then maybe do something like an arcade." Jack said walking into the room. He sat down at the table and started to mess around with his laptop, looking for stuff to do around the area they were in. There wasnt much to do, other than physical things that required two feet.

 **Wow, long chapter actually. Atleast Fernando is somewhat okay ;)**


End file.
